For Whom Will I Wake
by Patch Cipriano's Angel
Summary: "I've been having these dreams," Caroline whispered, "Dreams about… this guy. And a crow. What's wrong with me?" Rewrite of Never Let Me Go and White Flag. Caroline Forbes/Damon Salvatore
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so, this is kinda a rewrite of Never Let Me Go and White Flag. So.. yeah.. anyway, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Please, review!**

* * *

_I'm coming home._

_I'm coming home._

_Tell the world I'm coming home._

_Let the rain wash away_

_All the pain of yesterday._

_I know my kingdom awaits._

_And they've forgiven my mistakes._

_I'm coming home._

_I'm coming home._

_Tell the world I'm coming._

_Coming Home (Part II) – Skylar Grey_

_6/3/13_

_Falling. That sensation of your stomach dropping inside you. Your heart thundering in your chest. That feeling like your lungs are empty and you can't scream. But you can't. It's a feeling related to falling in love. The feeling you feel when you missed a step on the stairs. Only this time, you can't catch yourself. It's that lurching sensation when you propel forward and plummet several feet. And you flail hopelessly. But you can't seem to catch hold of something – __anything__ – to stop yourself falling. Falling from ten stories up is a petrifying experience that I never want to relive. And falling from ten stories with vampire blood in your system __sucks!_

_~ Caroline Forbes_

A soft gasp resounded in the room as a teenage girl with shockingly blue irises bolted upright. She combed her dainty fingers through her platinum tresses. A low sigh was propelled from her rosy lips as she relaxed visibly.

_It was that dream again, _Caroline Forbes thought frightfully. It was the fifth night in a row that she'd dreamt of it. A fog, a crow and a man. In her dream, she was walking through the forest, and she'd noticed the fog.

It was thick as molasses. And opaque. So opaque that she couldn't make anything out. In the dream, she'd gotten so cold. She could feel her clothes stick to her. Cold and wet. Then she'd seen it. The crow. It loomed overhead, like a terrible omen.

She knew she should've turned back. And left. But she couldn't. She had to keep going. So, she kept walking. And that's when she'd bumped into _him_. The guy. The guy so sinfully gorgeous. And so arrogantly aware of it.

The guy your mother would instantly hate if you brought him home. And the guy you'd bring home just to spite her. The dream always ended the same way. He'd kill her. Everytime. But for the life of her, Caroline just couldn't figure out the significance of it.

With a soft sigh, she relaxed. Then she noticed the sticky feeling in her palms. The kind of sticky feeling that makes your stomach turn and makes bile rise in the back of your throat. Heart thundering in her chest, Caroline turned her hands over.

A reddish brown sticky substance was caked to her hands and crusted under her fingernails. She glanced down at her white bedding was covered with red stains and black feathers. Caroline inhaled a shuddered breath as her aquatic oculars widened immensely.

Her crimson lips parted in horror as she raised her eyes. Her oceanic orbs were met with a horrendous sight. A crow, laying on its back, rested on her desk, a pair of metal scissors stuck into its front. It looked like a grotesque taxidermy animal.

Stuffed, prepared and set on her desk. Like a disgusting present. She raised her eyes, quivering from fear, attempting to avoid the unwelcome sight of the bird. What she saw was even worse. Written in the crow's blood, scrawled on her mirror, almost like a vile love letter, were the words: _He's coming._

This time, Caroline's lips parted in a shriek. "So, what have you been up to?" Elena asked in almost conspiratorial tones. _Oh, you know. Having recurring nightmares. Waking up to murdered animals and blood-scrawled messages in my room. _Caroline thought acerbically.

"Nothing," She said cheerfully, feigning an exultant smile. She shook her head, her platinum tresses whirling around her head like a whirlpool of molten gold. "Okay," Elena said slowly, studying her friend's expression. "Well, we need to do something tonight. I need some girly fun."

Caroline cast Elena a sidelong glance, "Oh?" "Yeah," Elena said with a heavy sigh. "I keep feeling like something's _missing._" A frown creased Caroline's forehead. "I know. It's weird. Some things seem familiar. Others…" The blonde trailed off, a wistful look in her eyes.

She emitted a low sigh as they entered the History classroom. Students filed in after them. Their teacher, Mr. Saltzman, looked up from his book and slid his feet off the desk. He eyed the class before saying, "Morning, all."

"Morning, Alar – uh – Mr. Saltzman." Caroline stammered, blinking. She glanced at Elena, an awkward blush rising in her cheeks. Elena mouthed, _since __when__ are you on a first-name basis with the teacher?_ Caroline held her hands out in confusion.

Alaric moved on, unfazed by Caroline's slip-up. He was talking, but Caroline couldn't hear him. She picked up a pencil and began scribbling absentmindedly on a blank slip of paper. It was only when she'd finished the drawing that she'd realized what she'd done.

It was a sketch of a bird – a _crow_ _–_ lying on a desk, a knife struck through its heart. Caroline dropped the pencil, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips before she swallowed thickly. There were words scrawled all over the paper. _He's coming. He's coming. He's coming_.

The two words were repeated over and over. At the bottom left corner, the words, _he's coming for __you_, were written in an almost urgent hand. Caroline picked up the scrap of paper, shoving it into her bag quickly.

She'd just zipped her bag closed when a loud _thump_ resounded in the room. She jumped, shrieking. At first, she'd believed she was the only one, before everyone else, made varying sounds of surprise. Mr. Saltzman had yelled, "_Jesus!_"

She whirled around in her seat, a gasp catching in her throat when she saw the bright red stain. It was smeared on the window. "No need to be alarmed people." Alaric said. "Is it _dead?_" Someone said, aghast. "No," Mr. Saltzman said, doubt seeping into his voice.

He opened the window and leaned out. When he righted himself, he was cradling a bundle of black feathers in his hand. He latched the window shut with his free hand before turning to the classroom. Caroline drew in a trembling breath as realization dawned on her.

He was holding a _crow_. The crow stirred weakly in his hands. "The poor little guy just knocked himself out," Alaric said a troubled smile forming on his lips, "Probably watched too many Windex commercials." He said, feigning lightheartedness.

"Class dismissed," He finished distractedly. "I need to get this little guy to the vet." Everyone gathered their books, murmuring bewilderedly amongst themselves. Caroline grabbed her books and her bag, leaping from her chair.

She burst out the front double doors and rushed towards her car. "_Caroline!_" Someone called after her. She didn't wait or turn around to see who it was. All she knew was that her nerves jangled and her stomach felt as though it were twisting and turning inside her.

She didn't want to stay in that place another moment longer than she had to. Caroline unlocked her car with a push of a button on her keys before jumping into it. She jammed her key in the ignition and turned it, the engine sputtering to life.

Caroline yanked the car into gear and sped from the parking lot. She breathed out deeply, her hands trembling as she gripped the steering wheel. She couldn't understand what was happening to her. She got so worked up. Over a _crow._ A _bird. _It made no sense.

But then again, nothing ever did. Anymore. And the dreams… they were the worst part. She pulled into the driveway of the Forbes Residence, a frown forming on her lips. The house seemed to loom over her in disapproval.

She shook her head as she climbed out of the car and walked towards the front door. Her hands trembled as she unlocked the door and staggered into the hallway. Caroline glanced around, a stillness weighing down the atmosphere.

Her mom hadn't been there for hours, it seemed. She pushed away from the door and stumbled upstairs and into her room. Caroline collapsed on her bed gratefully. Grabbing a pillow, she clutched it to her chest and willed her body to relax and her mind to stop racing.

She'd just closed her eyes when she heard the front door slam shut, her mother calling for her, "_Caroline!_" Caroline bolted upright, her heart jolting in her chest. "Caroline," Her mother said from the doorway, "I got a call that you bolted from _school_? You want to tell me what happened?"

Caroline blinked up at Sheriff Forbes blearily, her vision clouded with tears and uncertainty. "I don't know. I just… " She trailed off, sighing. Her mother gazed at her, confusion clouding her eyes, "Did someone do something? Or say something to upset you?" Maternal protectiveness seeped into her tone.

"No, Mom, "Caroline began, "I wasn't anyone or any one thing. I just…" She broke off again, drawing in a breath, "I've been having these dreams," Caroline whispered, "Dreams about… this guy. And a crow. And I woke up this morning with a crow on my desk."

She raised her azure globes to meet her mother's shocked face, "Someone had killed it. And left it there." Caroline's voice cracked as she spoke breathlessly, "What's wrong with me, Mom?"

Liz Forbes enveloped her daughter in a warm hug, whispering, "Shh… shh… It's okay. I'm here, now. We'll figure this out together, Caroline." Caroline clung to her mother as her world shattered around her, showering her with the broken pieces.

Her heart thudded painfully against her chest as her eyes stung with unshed tears. Her resolve broke with a loud _crack_. Sending her reeling as she shuddered, pain bursting through the floodgates, tears flowing freely down her face.

She sobbed into her mother's shoulder. Night had fallen by the time Caroline stopped crying. She'd laid her head on the pillow, her head thundering angrily. Her nose stuffy from crying. Caroline gazed up at the ceiling sightlessly before closing her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open seconds later when a tapping sound resounded through the room. Caroline sat up, seeing a crow, an abnormally large crow sitting at her window. Her heart leaped towards her throat.

Caroline's hand flew to her throat as she swallowed a sharp cry. The crow cocked its head to the side, eyeing her. Almost as if it were sizing her up. In a crude and lustful way. Caroline picked her pillow up and tossed it at the window, shrieking, "_Go away!_"

The crow gave her a reproachful look before emitting a frustrated c_aw_ and unfurled its wings wrathfully, fluttering away from the window. Caroline collapsed against her pillows, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Closing her eyes, she blew out a soft sigh, thinking to herself, _it's okay. It's all gonna be okay…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter! And I'm sorry, to those of you who read Thicker Than Water, I'm trying to write it as quickly as possible. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then, please don't give up on me. 3 Oh, and please review!**

* * *

_Hey, over there. Please forgive me,_

_If I'm comin' on too strong. Hate to stare but you're winning._

_And they're playing my favorite song. So come here a little closer._

_Wanna whisper in your ear. Make it clear, little question._

_Wanna know just how you feel._

_If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could escape the crowd somehow,_

_If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?_

_'Cause you feel like paradise. And I need a vacation tonight._

_If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?_

_Hold It Against Me – Sam Tsui (Cover)_

_Her dress was made of silk and muslin. It fit to her curves in a way that was sensual and modest. It fell around her in a bell-shape. Her dress was pale gold. Her hair was braided and pinned up, exposing her neck. _

_Caroline hitched her skirts lightly, to avoid tripping as she descended the stairs, her cerulean optics raking over the crowd with superiority. Her long, white, silk gloves ensconced her hands and forearms and stopped just above her elbows. _

_"It is not befitting of a lady to expose too much skin", her mother always said. Caroline swallowed thickly as her eyes fell on __him.__ His lips curled into a sinful smile. A sudden flush swept Caroline's cheeks as she averted her eyes. _

_"May I have this dance?" Her fiancé asked, extending his hand to her. "I would love to," Caroline replied, her eyes moving once more to the other man. She couldn't help but stare at him. His shock of black hair and those eyes that were like windows to the early morning sky. _

_His very existence was the epitome of _sin._ He was temptation in the flesh. And she couldn't stay away. She gazed at him as her fiancé swept her to the dance floor. And he gazed at her with unyielding desire. Blood rushed to Caroline's cheeks, warming them, as she looked away. _

_She allowed her fiancé to guide her in a dance, her eyes sweeping towards the man in the corner. Meeting his every gaze. After a moment, his brow spiked towards his hairline as he turned and swept towards the balcony. _

_As soon as the dance ended, Caroline murmured a quick excuse before rushing to the balcony. Disappointment flooded through her as she glanced around the veranda. The handsome stranger seemed to have vanished. _

_"Do you like to dance?" A low, cool, voice asked from over her shoulder. Caroline's landed above her heart as it jump-started, fluttering with excitement. "Of course, I do." She replied, turning to meet the stranger. _

_His arctic oculars were brimming with mirth as he gazed down at her. He cocked his head to the side before lowering his head in a gesture of respect as he said softly, "Damon Salvatore." Caroline bit her lip before whispering, "Damon," allowing his name to roll off her tongue. _

_She raised her sapphire globes to his as he extended his hand towards her, his fingertips grazing over her cheek. She drew in a breath, pulling back, her eyes widened. "Your hands are glacial." _

_Something dark flickered in his oceanic orbs before he smiled brilliantly, "Is that so? Perhaps you wouldn't mind warming them for me," A flush rose in Caroline's cheeks as she slipped her hands into his, crying out softly as his hands clamped on hers and he pulled her toward him abruptly. _

_She collided with his muscular form, a soft yelp propelled from her rosy lips. She looked up at him, his cobalt hues alight with mischief. He leaned forward, his lips just barely brushing against hers as he whispered, "Caroline," "Hmm?" Caroline replied distractedly. "Wake up," Damon said. "What?" Caroline stammered._

"Caroline, wake up!" Elena said, shaking her friend lightly. Caroline awoke with a start. She stiffened before relaxing, expelling a breath in relief. "Elena," she said reprovingly. "Sorry," Elena said with a faint mischievous smile.

Caroline laid back, staring up at the ceiling as she shook her head. "Your mom sent me up here," Elena continued, "Do you always make that sound when you sleep?" Amusement seeped into the brunette's tone.

Caroline's eyes snapped towards her as she asked carefully, "What sound?" "You were making some seriously happy noises." Elena said, fighting to keep a straight face. Caroline made an indignant noise as she sat up, her best friend sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What were you dreaming about?" Elena asked curiously, "Or do I even _want_ to know?" Caroline picked up a pillow, swinging it at Elena who leapt back, squealing before they both dissolved into giggles. "It wasn't like _that._"

Caroline said finally, "It was about this guy. I don't even know him. It was really weird." Elena tilted her head, contemplating her friend for a moment. "Hmm…" Elena hummed to herself. "What?" Caroline said impatiently. "Nothing," Elena said quickly, shaking her head, her chestnut tresses flowing like a waterfall.

She stood, smiling faintly at her friend. "I'll wait downstairs," The brunette said. Caroline shoved the blankets away and stood, stretching. Her muscles felt lethargic and her limbs felt heavy.

Exhaustion weighed heavily on her as she walked to the closet. She threw together an outfit as quickly as possible. She glanced at herself in the mirror before walking downstairs. Caroline drew in a deep breath before walking towards the front door, spotting Elena, pacing in the hallway nervously.

"Elena," Caroline said, surprised, "You okay?" Elena cast her friend a startled look before shaking her head, "I'm fine." The blonde cocked her head to the side, "Are you sure?" The brunette nodded quickly, "I'm sure. Let's just go."

She turned and bolted from the house, leaving her best friend behind and confused. Caroline rushed after Elena, a frown flickering over her features. "Okay…" She whispered as she walked to Elena's car. Caroline stared out the window of the car, thinking about _him_.

The frightening and mysterious stranger with the dazzling blue eyes. "Caroline," Elena shook her best friend gently, "We're at school…" "Hmm?" Caroline jolted. She blinked rapidly before nodding, "Yeah… Okay." She opened the car, sliding out quickly, blood pooling in her cheeks.

She darted towards the school, bursting into the hallway, her mind frayed at the edges as she bumped into what felt like a brick wall. "_Oh!_" She cried out as she pitched backward.

A pale, long fingered, hand lunged forward, grasping her wrist. A flush seeped into her cheeks as she was righted. Caroline raised her azure spheres. His eyes were the hue of an arctic sky at midday. His black hair was mussed in a fashionable way.

And that _mouth_. It was the perfect rose color and tilted into a smirk. "Let me guess," The young man said, amusement etching into his aristocratic features, "Trying out for the cheerleading squad?" He quipped, his turquoise optics glittering with mirth.

Outrage swam in Caroline's veins as the young man chuckled. _How __dare__ he laugh at her?_ "No," The blonde snapped, jerking away from him, "I'm already the captain of the cheerleading squad, thank you very much! And I didn't see you." Caroline's lip curled in contempt as she hissed, "Maybe because you're nonexistent. As in, nothing. Nobody. A _loser._"

She shoved past him. Glimpsing him, out of the corner of her eye, placing his hand on his chest, a mock hurt expression washing over his features, "You wound me, Blondie. Really, you do." Caroline's aquatic oculars narrowed to slits as she hissed, "I may do worse if you don't get out of my face, Jackass!"

She stomped on his foot before flouncing away. A smug look crossed the young man's face as he watched her hips sway as she walked towards her classroom. Caroline's thoughts bounced around, never sticking in one place, in her mind.

She couldn't think of anything but _him._ The strange guy she bumped into. There was something familiar about him. She twirled her pencil absentmindedly as her teacher droned on about ions and electrons.

The realization crashed over her all at once. The pit in her stomach opened wide as her heart sank. Ice trickled through her veins as the room spun. Caroline slipped off her chair and before she landed on the floor, she murmured, "_It's you._" As the darkness consumed her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yeah, it's plain to see that, Baby, you're beautiful._

_And there's nothing wrong with you. It's me, I'm a freak._

_But thanks for lovin' me. 'Cause you're doing it perfectly._

_There might have been a time when I would let you slip away._

_I wouldn't even try. But I think you could save my life._

_Just don't give up. I'm workin' it out._

_Please don't give in. I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe._

_Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya Want From Me – Adam Lambert_

_"Are you gonna kill me?" The petite blonde whispered; her eyes wide as she gazed up at the gorgeous man who loomed over her. Damon Salvatore gazed at her almost lovingly, the pads of his fingers brushing along her cheek as he hummed with psychotic calm, "Mm-hmm." _

_A cunning smile formed on his lips as he said affectionately, "But not yet." "Why not?" The question seemed to startle him. A flash of astonishment flared in his oceanic orbs before he blinked and regained his composure. "Because there's something I need you to do." _

_"Anything," Caroline Forbes said, warmth flooding her words. Once again, the dark-haired man seemed taken aback. It wasn't the compulsion. He never compelled her to feel this way about him. It was something else, altogether. Something he hadn't foreseen. Something unprecedented. _

_She genuinely loved him. Damon blew out a soft sigh, shock reeling him to his very core. He hadn't a clue how it happened. Caroline's delicate digits brushed across his cheek before she cupped his cheek. Guiding his lips to hers. The young woman trembled against him, passion radiating from her very being. _

_He could use this, her affections towards him, in his favor. If he were cruel. And if he were honest, cruelty is who he is. But it bothered him. For reasons unknown. Damon's cerulean oculars snapped open._

Caroline's eyes opened as she sucked in a deep breath, bolting upright. A knife of white-hot pain sliced through her head, causing her to wince. She blinked the whiteness away from her vision before glancing around the room she was in.

It was a pastel green and the rhythmic beeping drew her attention to an EKG, monitoring her blood pressure and heartbeat. _Hospital…_ She thought dazedly, _how'd I get to the hospital?_ She glanced at her wrist, where an IV was protruding through her skin. A wave of nausea washed over her.

She looked around the room wildly. Caroline trembled as a sudden gust of cold wind swept over her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something very wrong about this place. The lights were down low and dim. And it felt wrong. Very wrong.

She slipped the EKG monitor clip off her finger and pulled the IV from her wrist. She slid off the bed and scurried down the hallway. The lights flickered and the hallway was abandoned. Caroline rushed towards the nurse's station and looked around. The front desk was deserted.

Her breath caught in her throat as her heart thudded against her chest painfully. She was truly alone. The soft sound of footfalls caught her attention as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Caroline swallowed thickly before breaking into a run.

She bolted for the elevator, hammering on the call button urgently. Panic flooded her veins, sending a wave of tremors through her. She looked around quickly, her eyes darting around the room like a trapped animal. With a soft _ding_, the elevator arrived, the doors opening.

She dashed into the car, colliding with someone painfully. A sharp cry hurtled from Caroline's lips as she looked up in time to see a flash of sharp, white teeth.

Caroline Forbes awoke with a painful gasp, her head thundering angrily. She bolted upright, gazing around her bedroom, wincing as she felt the back of her head, her heart pounding against her ribcage. "_Caroline,_" said, relief seeping into her words.

Caroline's eyes flickered to her mother as she sucked in a deep breath. "Mom," she said, her body suddenly weighing a ton as she fell back against her pillows, white starbursts of pain flaring in the back of her head. "Are you okay?" Her mother rushed to her side.

"I'm fine," Caroline whispered, confusion washing over her. "What happened?" She asked thickly. "You don't remember?" Her mother asked, perplexed. "No. All I remember was being in Chemistry, and then it's all blank." "You fainted." Her mother supplied. "I did?" Caroline whispered doubtfully. There was something, pressing on the edges of her memory. There was something or someone that she's supposed to remember. But she can't.

"Is she okay?" A soft, but clearly masculine voice asked from the hallway. The voice was familiar. Yet unfamiliar. "She's fine," Sheriff Forbes said, "Thank you, Damon." _Damon…_ that name, it stirred something in Caroline's memory. "Damon?" She whispered to her mother.

"Yes. The young man who found you and brought you home from school, don't you remember?" "No." Caroline shook her head, sitting up to look at her rescuer. But he was gone. "Where'd he go?" "Oh, he stopped by to check on you, isn't that sweet?" Her mom said with a wistful smile.

Caroline glanced at her bedside table, reaching for her phone, and then paused. On her bedside table, sat a vase of roses, roses so dark red they were nearly black. "What are those?" Caroline whispered, pointing at the roses.

They were enchanting. So beautiful that they took her breath away. "Damon left them," Liz Forbes said as she swept from the room. Caroline picked up the envelope that was nestled among the fragrant blooms. She plucked the card from the casing and her mouth dropped. A flush swept her cheeks.

Written in an elegant hand, were the words; _"He stands—he stoops to gaze—he kneels—he wakes her with a kiss. –D"_ Caroline bit her lip on a small smile. She slipped the card into a book, hiding it safely from prying eyes. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, still troubled.

She bit her lip, shaking her head as she stood in front of the mirror. "_He was biting my neck… I think he was kissing my neck. Maybe I let him bite me._" The words echoed through her mind, clear as a bell. Caroline's rubicund lips parted in surprise before a flash of white-hot pain flared behind her eyes.

She winced as her hand flew to her head. She stumbled out of her room and into the bathroom; she yanked the medicine cabinet open. Caroline grabbed the bottle of aspirin and opened it. She shook two tablets loose and popped them into her mouth.

She turned the taps on and cupped some water in her palm. Raising her hand to her mouth, she drank the water eagerly. Caroline raised her aquatic hues to the mirror before her breath caught in her throat.

She saw – clear as day – a young man with a shocking pelt of black hair, tousled fashionably, falling towards his eyes, which were the palest, clearest, most beautiful blue; standing behind her in the mirror.

An affected affectionate smile forming on his rosy lips as he gazed down at her, his fingers brushing her flaxen locks. Caroline's hand flew to her hair, she glanced over her shoulder. She was alone in the bathroom.

A soft sigh escaped Caroline's lips as she slumped against the sink. Relief cascading over her. _It was nothing…_ she thought, weak with relief. _I was seeing things.._

_Goodbye, Stranger. It's been nice. Hope you find your paradise._

_Tried to see your point of view. Hope your dreams will all come true._

_Goodbye, Mary. Goodbye, Jane. Will we ever meet again?_

_Feel no sorrow. Feel no shame. Come tomorrow, feel no pain._

_Goodbye, Stranger – Supertramp_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please, review if you did! I love receiving feedback. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, another chapter. Ha. I hope I didn't let you guys down. I kinda took a break from writing. But, found that it was impossible _to not_ write. So, I started writing again. So, here you go. Please, review. I like reviews. Hearing from you guys. What you think of the story. And all. :)**

* * *

_The day we met, frozen, I held my breath._

_Right from the start, I knew that found the home for my –_

_Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_Watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_A Thousand Years, Part 2 – Christina Perri & Steve Kazee_

Caroline ran the brush through her already shimmering tresses. Her hair was already detangled and brushed to a luscious shine. But that guy she thought she saw in the mirror still unnerved her. Brushing her hair. It always helped to relax her.

But today, it seemed to have lost its appeal. Even going to school seemed unappealing. She shook her head, grasping her dresser as she drew in deep breaths. Finally, Caroline pushed away from the dresser. She hurried downstairs, blowing out a soft sigh.

She walked into the hallway, picking up her jacket and purse. Checking that everything she needed was in the bag, she fished out her keys and opened the front door, slipping out. Caroline turned and locked the door.

Pulling the key from the lock after reassuring herself that the door was locked, Caroline paused. Her breath catching in her throat as a chill wafted over her, soaking her to her bones. Her tongue darted out, skating over her lips before she drew in a shaking breath, turning around.

Blinking, she saw a fog flowing over the ground. A shudder rippled through her when the mist reached her, the moisture sticking to her legs, sending a wave of nausea through her as it made her think of cold slimy things clinging to her legs.

"Eww…." She uttered in disgust. Caroline bolted for her car, pausing when a croak rang out in the silent morning air. The cry jarring her. Caroline turned, raising her sapphire optics. In the lowest branch of the oak tree in her yard, a crow – the biggest crow she'd ever seen – perched, staring down at her.

It cocked its head, sizing her up in a way that made Caroline feel almost naked and violated under its gaze. "_Shoo!_" Caroline shrieked, picking up a rock and pitching it at the bird. "_Get __out__ of here!_" She didn't know how, but she just knew that she had to make it go away.

_He'll find me if I don't._ She thought, shaken. The bird fanned its wings out threateningly, ruffling its feathers before shooting her an annoyed glance and launching himself into the air with an irate caw. Caroline placed her hand over her heart, breathing out a sigh of relief.

The little hairs on the back of her neck prickling. Caroline tensed, whirling around. A young man – _the_ young man she saw in the mirror last night – stood across the street, gazing at her. Terror and panic seized Caroline's heart as she stumbled backwards.

Her knees trembled, threatening to give out. Caroline cried out as she collided with something hard and cold. She whimpered as she whipped around, gasping as she realized that she bumped into her car. Her eyes snapped to the young man across the street. He stood stock-still. Unmoving.

A car passed in front of him and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Caroline's hands trembled as she unlocked her car and climbed in, locking the doors before jamming the key in the ignition, turning it. Relief – weakening relief – flooded through her veins as she backed the car out of the driveway.

The more she drove, the more the stress melted away. Soon, she felt that she'd put enough distance between herself and the young man. She turned on the radio and sang along with the pop song that filled the car. Caroline guided the car into a parking space in the school parking lot.

She turned the car off and pulled the key out. As she picked up her bag, she heard her friends, Bonnie and Elena, calling to her as she opened the door, climbing out. As she turned to her car to lock the doors, she gasped, dropping the keys.

The young man smiled contritely before stooping, plucking her keys from the asphalt. Extending his hand, he offered them to her. Caroline cringed away from him, fear etched into her delicate features. "What do you want from me?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

The young man shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "Everything." He replied, "I'm selfish in that way. I want everything you have to offer. And everything you don't. Don't you get that?" A blush swept over Caroline's cheeks as her rosy lips parted in surprise.

"_Caroline!_" Caroline jolted as though she was scalded as her name rung out. Spinning around, she saw Elena and Bonnie hurrying towards her. "Hey," Bonnie said, smiling. "Hi," Caroline replied, taken aback. She glanced back to where the young man stood only to find that he vanished.

Flabbergasted, the young blonde shook her head, muttering, "I must be losing my mind." "What?" Bonnie asked, puzzled. "Did either of you see a guy standing here?" Caroline asked of her friends. "He was tall, dark hair, blue eyes, attractive? In a James Dean kind of way?"

Bonnie and Elena cast each other cynical looks. "Caroline," Elena began. Caroline shook her head before brushing past her two friends, walking towards the school.

Damon watched Caroline from a distance, his cerulean hues raking over her in silent appreciation. Rubbing his jaw, he remembered how she stamped on his foot before walking away. A smirk curved his lips. Caroline, _his_ Caroline, was the same as he remembered.

Feisty. Snarky. And, of course, beautiful. And she still managed to set him aflame with emotions so strong that control over his actions was nearly impossible to maintain. Damon looked down at his hands, seeing them tremble before he shoved them into his pockets.

She was right there. _Right there._ And he couldn't – he was trapped. On the outside, looking in on the one thing that – it was beyond frustrating. And the fact that she couldn't remember him and _shouldn't_ remember him. It's damn infuriating. That's what it is. She's his.

Swallowing thickly, he glanced around the small copse of trees. His jaws were clamped together. Damon remembered making the decision to have her memories erased. And more than anything – especially now – he regretted it. But, it's too late to take it all back.

Looking down at his lapis ring, Damon slowly turned the ring absentmindedly. After the spell to erase Caroline's memory had been completed, he'd stood next to the fire, thinking about how easy it'd be to rip the ring off and bask in the sunlight. It'd certainly felt as though he'd been scorched in the sunlight.

Or worse, had his heart ripped out. Knowing – the knowing was far worse. Knowing that her eyes didn't recognize the sight of him anymore. Knowing that her hands couldn't remember his touch. It was pure torture. Damon and Caroline. That's who they were.

Or more like, DamonAndCaroline. Because, he honestly couldn't tell where he ended and she began. She was such a part of him. And now, that part was missing. The empty hole where the person you loved used to be is the worse part.

Caroline twirled her pencil absentmindedly while Mr. Saltzman gave a lecture about some distant part of history. Naturally, Caroline tuned him out. He was attractive, sure. But he wasn't _that_ attractive.

The best way to recover from a psychotic-nervous-breakdown episode was to move on and pretend it never happened. Which was what Caroline fully intended to do. She was going to pretend that she never schizo'ed out and saw some guy who didn't even exist.

It's time that she got back to normal. Prom was coming up. And she needed a date. And since Elena had cast Matt away, he'd be a perfect candidate. The Prom King to her Prom Queen. A small, halfhearted smile twisted Caroline's roseate lips.

But, even though she was excited about Prom, she couldn't bring herself to convey the excitement tangibly. Something twisted in her stomach, awakening a wave of anxiety. Causing her hands to tremble.

Looking down at her notebook, she thought of the stranger that kept following her. Something about him bothered her. "I'm Damon Salvatore," The words rang into her mind. The memory slowly unfolded, like a flower opening its blooms.

He bowed his head in a gesture of humility and respect. Biting her lip, Caroline offered him her hand, giggling softly, "I'm Caroline." Her pen slipped from her grip, clattering against the floor and snapping her back to the present. "Damon…?" Caroline whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth.

Brushing her fingers across her lips, she remembered his lips against hers, cool and soft as silk. _Damon…_ Her mind repeated.

_Time stands still. Beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me._

_Every breath, every hour, has come to this._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, anyway... Here's yet another chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the others. And please, review. I love reviews. I love getting feedback. Anyway, you might recognize a scene from one of my other Damon/Caroline stories - (a discontinued one, I might add) - near the end of this chapter. I decided to add it to this story, because... well.. I thought it fits. Don't you?**

* * *

_Can you feel the rhythm?_

_Making you unconscious._

_So afraid of failure nothing ever makes you feel safe._

_I'm complicated… I'm not like you._

_You cannot force me – cannot force me..._

_I'm complicated. I'm not like you._

_You cannot force me into your shoes._

_You try to act so perfect._

_But I see the truth in your eyes._

_Why are you here to bleed me dry?_

_Bleed Me Dry – Murder of My Sweet_

"_So beautiful," Caroline acknowledged dreamily. "Not a blemish, nor a freckle…" She stared down at the body at her feet, a young man in his early twenties. His eyes were wide with fear and his mouth frozen in a scream. His flesh was pale and Caroline was sure that it was cold. _

_A smear of blood at his collar drew her eyes to the wound were blood had dried or coagulated. She was sure that if the blood were to be wiped away, there would be an ugly cut in the form of teeth. Licking her lips, Caroline tasted the sharp sweetness of blood. A slight smirk tugged at the corner of her magenta lips. _

_"Have you ever encountered such a fair countenance?" Caroline addressed her companion. Damon Salvatore shook his head, gazing down at the body at their feet with barely concealed contempt, before turning to her, saying in affectionate tones, "Never has there been, nor will there ever be, a countenance fairer than yours, my love." _

_Caroline giggled softly, saying to him in equally affectionate tones, "You flatter me, Sir. But flattery shall get you nowhere." Damon emitted a low, throaty, chuckle before saying tenderly, "As long as I am with you, my dear, I care not where I am." Caroline stood on tiptoe, pressing her lips to his._

Caroline awakened with a gasp, the dream still fresh in her mind. The taste of the blood made her stomach turn. She sat up, heaving in breaths of oxygen, trying to quell the nausea that roiled in her stomach.

Clapping her hand over her mouth, she leapt from the bed and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Moments later, she leaned against the bathroom sink weakly, scrutinizing her reflection. She was pale. Paler than usual. And there were dark circles under her eyes.

After a moment, she picked up her tooth brush. Soon, she exited the bathroom, her mouth minty fresh. Caroline crossed the room, walking to the bed. Closing her eyes, she collapsed back against the pillows, stretching lightly; opening her eyes, she stared up at the ceiling.

It wasn't even light yet. It was in the early hours of daytime before light. Where the sky was light in patches and dark in others. Blinking, Caroline rolled onto her side, sighing. Frustrated at her fruitless attempts to fall back into a slumber, she threw her blankets aside and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Standing, she walked to her closet and changed out of her pajamas. She slipped on a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and running shoes. She picked up her iPod and walked downstairs. Sighing softly, she clicked on the iPod, scrolling through the songs, she finally settled on an Icona Pop song.

Opening the front door, she walked out to the sidewalk with "I Love It" thundering in her ears. She broke into a steady jog, the sound of her shoes slapping against the pavement echoing above the song.

She waved at Matt as she passed by him. Matt smiled at her good-naturedly and returned her wave as he walked to his truck. Caroline rounded the corner and shrugged off the creepy feeling of being watched. Chills raced down her spine as she skidded to a stop, her sapphire hues widening.

She stood in the cemetery. Swallowing thickly, she stood, rooted in place as a thick, opaque, fog wafted over the ground. Caroline suppressed a cry of disgust as the miasma reached her. The cold of the mist sticking to her legs like slimy things.

She slowly backed towards the gate, a sudden tremor overtaking her. Her eyes suddenly spotted movement near the trees. Heart thundering in her chest, she whirled, sprinting to the gate, she cried out as a hand wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes widened as she gazed down at it.

It was pale, long fingered and on the third finger was a ring with a blue jewel. Shrieking, she yanked away from the hand and staggered down the sidewalk. Caroline jumped, screaming, as she collided with someone. A pair of arms caught her as she fell.

She was staring at a chest when she steadied. It was a young man, wearing a black shirt with a v-neck. Caroline knew who he was before she looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Damon," She whispered.

His lip curled into a sinful smirk as he said languidly, "And you're the captain of the cheerleading squad, yes?" She remembered, with a sudden wave of embarrassment, the things he said to her in the parking lot. But now, he seemed aloof, reserved. Distant.

Slowly, Caroline disentangled herself from him. "So, about what you said in the parking lot…" Amusement etched into Damon's features as he said, "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I never spoke to you in the parking lot. And I don't even know how you know my name. You need to get over yourself."

His azure orbs hardened into crystals as he spun on his heel, stalking away. His words were like a knife to Caroline, cutting her to the bone. Angry tears filled her eyes as she turned, rushing in the opposite direction.

Sniffling, Caroline burst into the front door, shaking her head. He said that he wanted her. She remembered it! So, why was he acting like this? Unless he didn't. With a chill, she remembered seeing him in the mirror.

"I must be going crazy…" Caroline murmured, holding her head as she leaned against the door, sliding down it. "Caroline?" Her mother called, stepping out of her room, wearing her robe over her pajamas. Caroline looked up as her mother came down the stairs.

"Hey," Caroline said with a weak smile. Her mother stopped as she stepped into the hallway, "What's wrong?" "It's nothing," Caroline replied, waving her hand carelessly as her voice cracked, tears streaming down her face.

"It's not nothing, Caroline!" Her mother cried, dropping down beside her. "I think I'm going crazy," Caroline said at last. "There's this guy and I'm seeing things and these dreams –" She broke off, burying her face in her mother's shoulder, sobbing.

"It's okay." Sheriff Forbes said soothingly. "It's okay." Later that evening, Damon watched the blonde haired beauty sleep from the window, where he was perched in the tree on a branch. He watched as she sighed and shifted in her sleep.

It was almost more than he could bare when her lips parted and she let out one of those delicate little sighs. "What are you doing?" A voice to his right said. Damon rolled his eyes, ignoring the annoying, grating voice of his little brother.

"Nothing. Bird watching," Damon quipped. "Damon, you know the rules." Stefan pressed on, further grating on Damon's nerves. "To hell with the rules," Damon growled. "Damon –" "If you keep talking, I'm going to shove you off this branch," The elder Salvatore snarled.

He heard Stefan sigh heavily before saying, "But –" Damon gave no warning before he surged forward, palms out, slamming the heels of his hands into Stefan's shoulders, knocking the younger Salvatore off balance before staggering back and plummeting twenty feet through the air.

Damon settled back on his branch, a satisfied smile playing on his lips as he heard Stefan yelp before thudding against the ground. Damon heard Stefan utter a low groan as he no doubt climbed to his feet to reset the bones he broke after the fall. "Damon…" Stefan began.

Rolling his eyes once more, Damon leapt from the branch, landing gracefully, – not unlike a big cat – bending his knees to absorb the impact. "What?" He hissed upon landing. "Just tell me," Stefan began, "if you love her so much, why'd you say the things you did today?"

The shock rocked Damon back on his heels. A look of pure shame swept over his features as he said, "To protect her. The closer she gets to me, the closer she gets to the truth. And the closer she gets, the more danger she'll be in and I can't protect her. Not all the time."

"So, you'd rather she hate you?" Stefan whispered; his eyes wide. "Yes," Damon replied, his cobalt optics narrowing as he hissed, "Better hating me and alive than loving me and _dead._" He spat the final word as though it were something revolting.

Stefan gazed at his older brother, agony flooding his jade oculars. "Just go," Damon said brokenly. "Damon –" "_What_?! Do you get off on seeing me suffer?" Damon shouted as Stefan reached for him in attempt to subside the Elder Salvatore's hysteria.

"Do you have _any_ idea what it's like? To be on the outside, looking in at what I can't –" Damon broke off, his resolve seeming to collapse inward on itself as he finally cracked, "I _hate it._ Being here, seeing her and never being able to –"

The blue eyed vampire's voice cracked before he gulped in deep breaths, shaking his head before saying steadily, "It's hell on me too, Brother. Not just her." Stefan reached for Damon, gripping his shoulder tightly, shaking his head, "You think I don't understand? I suffer _every day_. I miss Elena too. But the rules are the rules."

Damon's features smoothed into reticence. "_Go_." Icicles dripped from his words. Stefan blinked at him, taken aback before turning and walking off silently. Damon leapt into the tree, climbing back to the branch effortlessly before he swung over the balcony that fed into Caroline's room.

He crouched, slipping a leather case from his pocket, pulling a half-diamond pick and a torsion wrench from the fold. Using the half-diamond pick and the torsion wrench he slid the pins in the lock back and the door clicked open. Slipping his tools back into the case he slid the fold back into his pocket.

Strolling into the room, Damon's aquatic globes softened as he gazed the sleeping blonde. The vampire crossed the room in a flicker before perching himself at the edge of her bed. Caroline sighed, tossing and turning. Suffering from an unpleasant dream.

"Shh…" Damon uttered soothingly, his long, pale fingers grazing over her cheek. The young woman emitted a low whimper before visibly relaxing as the vampire's Power wafted over her, calming her.

A stray tear rolled down Caroline's cheek only to be caught by Damon's finger, raising his hand, he gazed at the droplet of emotion in wonder. The vampire brought his finger to his lips, tasting the tear, the tear that carried Caroline's pain and sentiments.

Turning back to the sleeping girl, Damon brushed his fingers through her flaxen locks before singing softly to her, "_I will go down with this ship. And I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love. And always will be._"

Caroline stirred, sitting up, gazing around her empty room, perplexed. Left only with the words of a Dido song ringing in her ears.


End file.
